The White Line
by ScarlettFoxTail
Summary: I remember it was cold. The desert night was silent, apart from the gentle hiss of the wind caressing the sand. My bare feet were numb, and I wrapped my arms around myself, wondering who I was... Akiko Himura does not remember her past, and Gaara has made it his mission to find out. Along the way, however, things get tense between the two. (SEQUEL BEING STARTED XD)
1. Chapter 1: Grasping at air

I remember it was cold. The desert night was silent, apart from the gentle hiss of the wind caressing the sand. My bare feet were numb, and I wrapped my arms around myself, wondering who I was.

Blinking, I recalled that I had being walking for a long time, alone, but I didn't remember from where I had started walking. My memory felt distant, something I couldn't grasp, and as I tried to remember I slumped to my knees, burying my hands momentarily in the sand. It wasn't fair. I was vulnerable, but no one was there to comfort me, nor did I think someone would come looking for me. In the back of my mind I knew that I was safer in the middle of nowhere than the place I had come from.

Turning my gaze upward, to the scatter of stars, I sighed. It was so cold.

For a long while I knelt there, vaguely aware that I was exhausted, when suddenly I heard something. It was almost inaudible, but I heard the quiet thud come from behind me. It was almost as if something had landed, softly. I didn't move: I was too tired. I was too tired to turn and look, and I didn't even care. It was pitiful.

The wind slithered over the sand again in another hiss, and then I felt a shadow fall over me. I hugged my sides, bowing my head. A hand landed on my shoulder, gentle, shaking me slightly as if I were asleep.

"Hey, you can't stay here. It's dangerous," a female voice told me firmly, although concerned.

Stirring from my stupor, I lifted my gaze. Frowning, I could just about make out the blonde bunches of hair gathered into four ponytails, and the steady teal eyes. Upon seeing my blank expression, she nudged me, lightly, before seeming to get impatient.

"Kankurō," she snapped.

A black form came behind her, Kankurō I realised, and he regarded me slowly. He seemed confused, studying me in a way that made me question my appearance. It was only then that I realised I must look a state. My hair was full of sand, my feet were bare, and I was wearing…a simple dirty white shirt that was slumped askew on my shoulder, and a mid-length brown skirt that had being torn up the side. The girl looked at me again.

"Well, she's not ninja…" she mused, reaching up slowly to brush my hair away from my face, "If anything I'd say she's lost or something."

Kankurō nodded, his black form topped off with cat ears. I blinked, confused, staring at the cat ear shapes. Then, someone else spoke. It wasn't the girl, or Kankurō, but someone else entirely.

"If we leave her she will die," said the voice, sounding deep and solemn, "Temari, help her stand."

The girl, Temari, lifted my left arm over her shoulder and then wrapped her right arm around my waist. She lifted me up with the order: "Stand". My legs felt weak, and as soon as I managed to stand I slumped heavily against her.

"Jeez, she's weak as. She must have being walking for days," came a voice that I suspected belonged to Kankurō.

Temari grunted, giving a dark smile , "Yeah…she practically weighs nothing."

My eyes drooped closed, and I let my head fall forward. My head was beginning to spin, and I felt sick. My breathing rattled in my chest, and I shivered, wondering just who these people were. I coughed once, trying to find my voice, but no sound would come out my mouth. My tongue felt too thick to move.

"Maybe she ran away or something? Or was attacked…she's all beat up so…?" Kankurō was standing in front of me, lifting my chin to look at me, "Hey, what's your name? Who are you?"

"Stop it Kankurō," the deep voice said, "She's obviously not fit to answer your questions."

Kankurō grunted, and turned towards the one who had spoken. I followed his gaze to the figure facing away from us. He had something on his back, something big and heavy looking and he was wearing a long-sleeved crimson coat and dark trousers. The thing I noticed with much fascination, though, was his shock of red hair.

"We will take her to Sunagakure, and have her see a medical-nin. We will question her when she's well enough."

I sighed, wanting to say something. I fought against my exhaustion, fighting to move my tongue. I didn't care how tired I was, I was going to say something. We were moving, but I drew back slightly and Temari frowned at me. I rasped my words out.

"T-thank you…" I whispered, and realised my throat hurt, "Thank you so much."

Kankurō sighed and silently began moving again, mumbling something, and Temari just nodded slightly. The other guy, the one with the red hair…he looked at me out the corner of his black-lined eyes, his pale green-blue iris studying me. When I looked back, he started walking again, and I had a silent sigh of relief that I had managed to thank them.

Within minutes, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: An Odd Requirement

I was investigated ruthlessly. Despite how fragile I was, they grilled me for information, asking hundreds of questions and even having a ninja raid through my memories against my will. Sure, I understood they wanted to be sure I wasn't an assassin sent to murder someone, but I was terrified out my wits. However, despite the fit of horror I gave as they pinned me down, and the screaming and pleading…they could not find any memories before the night I was found in the dessert.

Weeks passed, with me under scrutiny and observation to check I wasn't a danger. It was decided I was safe, and must be a victim of some kind, and so I became a Sunagakure civilian. I was given the name Akiko because of my autumn coloured hair, and the surname Himura. Somehow, through some strange arrangements, I now live with Temari. I suspect it's so she can keep an eye on me, and even though she's busy she always, always checks up on me. Plus, she's crazy scary…so I keep house, making sure it's spotless, and making sure there's always food to eat. Occasionally I escape to wonder around, but most of the time I stay inside, not too trusting of the strangers outside. I don't really like people pointing, whispering about 'the mystery girl with no past', so I didn't really go out much.

However, today, Temari had an idea.

"Tea?" I asked her, blinking a few times in surprise, "You want me to be a tea maker? For Gaara?"

Temari nodded proudly. I, however, had paled considerably. Gaara was the one with the red hair and black-lined eyes, and he was the kazekage _and _had the habit of silently appearing out of thin air. His quiet stern eyes, quite frankly, intimidate me.

"Temari, why a tea maker?" I sighed, fidgeting with the hem of my skirt, "And for him? I don't think he even likes me, he just turns away from me every time he sees me."

Temari shrugged, slouching in her seat as she examined her nails. Her mouth quirked into a smile.

"He's the one who suggested it," she told me, fixing me with her eyes, "I told him you make the best tea, and he said 'Then would you mind if she were my tea maker?'. Just like that!"

Her smile widened into a grin, while I just sat there with a stupid look of surprise on my face. I was convinced she was joking with me. Gaara always ignored me and purposely avoided me, and yet he had asked me to be his tea maker? It seemed like another tactic to keep an eye on me. Kankurō was already calling into the apartment regularly, claiming that he wants to make some upgrades on his puppets…all he wants to do is check I'm not going to kill Gaara, that overprotective fool.

"But…all I need to do is make tea? How much tea does he even drink?" I asked, wondering if I would be bored having nothing to do all day but brew together herbal remedies.

Temari smirked, "Surprisingly, he loves tea, but you'll also be doing some errands for him, like getting him food and whatever. But…you'll also be training so that you can protect yourself, because if people want to get to Gaara and know that you do errands for him…they could attack you in order to gain information."

My head banged softly on the table. Okay…so, they're keeping an eye on me, but they trust me with this? Does this mean that they're testing me? Peeking up at Temari, I realised she was holding up a black dress.

"You'll be wearing this," she stated, her eyes moving over me, "Don't be disappointed, at least it emphasises your breasts."

Blushing hideously, I tore the dress from her grasp, cringing at how short it was. I was petite anyway, but this was just…

Arguing with Temari is pointless, so I agreed to wearing it. She demanded that I start tomorrow, and that I thank Gaara for the job. However, something was nagging at me. Something didn't sit right with me with how sudden and odd this was.

Sighing, I tried the dress on, giving myself a silent mental note to be careful when bending over, and I played with how I would do my hair. Yet, I'm not really a stunning girl, so I always find it pointless to do anything to try and look attractive. The only thing I have going for me is my generous bra size, and everything else about me is just odd. My autumn coloured hair is a weird coppery orange-red, cut short to my shoulders, and it flicks out in all the wrong directions. My eyes are silver, which freaks people out, I'm absolutely covered in freckles, and I'm tiny small. I'm just not pretty.

Plus, I'm not looking forward to meeting Gaara…I believe it's going to be a long, long day of silence.


	3. Chapter 3: The Case Of Akiko

As it turns out, I was right about the day going to be silent.

Gaara was shifting through papers, writing, going to meetings, and here I was, drumming my fingers restlessly on the windowsill, quietly enraged with my 'job'.

Right now, Gaara was studying me. Again. He must think I haven't noticed, but I have…I can see his face turned towards me in the reflection on the window.

"Akiko-Sama?"

I spun around, surprised by his use of 'Sama', and I stared at him as if he were crazy. Gaara, the _kazekage_, has just called _me_ 'Sama'. It was almost laughable.

"Yes, Kazekage-Sama?" I asked, recovering quickly.

Gaara regarded me calmly, arms folded.

"Have you remembered anything from before we found you?"

I shook my head, slightly peeved that the first thing he would ask was that…it was rude, and slightly too blunt.

Sighing heavily, I faced him with my arms crossed, mirroring him, and I tried to remain calm. Looking at him straight-on had the odd quality of unnerving me, since I find his eyes so penetrating. To avoid this issue, I fixed my eyes on his non-existent eyebrows. I remember when I first realised his lack of eyebrows that I had stared at them a while, and then stupidly blurted out that he had no eyebrows. Since then, Gaara had always had a sullen set to his mouth when he saw me.

"I remember ab-so-_lutely_ nothing," I stated firmly, moving to the teapot, "More tea?"

Gaara ignored the question.

"Why do you think that is?"

My left eye twitched, a habit of mine when I'm feeling cornered.

"How should I know?"

He went quiet a moment, before looking down at the papers on his desk. There was something he wanted to say, but for some reason he wasn't saying it. Frustrated, I moved in front of his desk, peering at the papers. Medical records. Gaara swiftly folded his arms over them.

"I have concerns over the records I've received. They show…a history of fractures, which indicates that you have experienced a great deal of violence," he told me, "I'm still looking into your case."

I blinked.

"Case?"

Nodding, he flicked through the pages quietly, revealing more reports.

"I believe that you were part of something very disturbing. The amount of fractures and scars you have…some of the scars are clearly evidence of some surgical work, but I can find no records of you…no missing reports, medical records…nothing."

His eyes penetrated into mine as I scanned the reports, one hand cupped over my mouth in horror. The thought of surgical work and violence…it was frightening. My head felt heavy, and I moved to the nearby chair to sit. I had not expected any of this. In fact, I had quietly hoped that someone somewhere had reported me missing, and that I would go back 'home'. From what Gaara was telling me, I had a very dark past, and that was not what I wanted to hear.

"Do you have any theories, then?" I asked quietly, "Any leads?"

He went quiet, gazing at me over his clenched hands.

"I have a few, but so far I have no proof. I have a selected team of Anbu on the case."

The fact that Anbu were involved frightened me, and I tugged nervously on the hem of my black dress, worrying over what I could be involved in. Suddenly, something clicked. I fixed him with a dark look.

"You wanted me as your tea maker so you could keep me involved with the case, and to keep me informed," I stated, slightly annoyed.

Gaara nodded, judging my reaction, "It's a risk if anyone targets you in order to get information on me, but I'm not going to give you errands outside of this building. That way, there's a lower risk of you being attacked, and of being more protected. Security on the perimeter has also being tightened."

I hung my head in my hands, "Damn. I was just hoping I had amnesia."

"If you had amnesia we would have being able to find some traces of memories, which we did not. Someone tampered with your memories. That's what's worrying me."

I understood. Someone didn't want me to remember something, nor did they want others to have a chance of finding out. This whole experience was making me feel cold. Finding myself pouring tea hastily in order to calm my nerves, I pondered through possibilities. How long was I subjected to violence and surgical work? Why would they _need_ to perform surgery?

Then…a sick thought struck me.

_Was I experimented on?_

My heart gave a deep thud, because somehow I knew that was highly likely. The realisation made me drink my tea too fast, burning my mouth, and Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows. I didn't doubt that experimentation came under one of his theories too. What alarmed me most of all was the fact he wasn't telling me he suspected it. I set my cup down firmly.

Just who am I?


	4. Chapter 4: Blood Torn

Temari and Kankurō, apparently, did not know of my case. It was either that, or they were just extremely good actors. Gaara informed me that I should be trained so that I can protect myself if necessary, but he said he was much too busy, and so were his siblings. Instead, a ninja from Konoha was going to train me.

This ninja was nothing I would have expected. In my head I had imagined a dark sinister type, with an intimidating gaze like Gaara's, but no…this ninja sported a cheeky grin, and a spiky mass of blonde hair, an outrageously orange choice in clothing and bright blue eyes. His name? Naruto.

Immediately I felt bewildered by him, as he was scarily energetic, and scariest of all: he didn't seem fazed by Gaara's dark aura. I watched the two of them with Temari, wearing something more suitable than the tiny black dress. The day was blazing, but the air was dry and raw. It was so hot that it hurt to breathe, but as I looked around I realised everyone else was fine with the heat. I scowled at that.

"That's Naruto. Those two have being friends for a while now," Temari told me, pulling a grateful smile, "He's the only one who understands Gaara. So, Akiko-Chan, be a good little student, okay?"

I nodded, slightly stunned by Temari's high praise of Naruto. Before I could even make a reply, Naruto was suddenly in front of me, grinning wildly. He stuck his hand out, and I shook it mutely, off guard by his straight-forward nature.

"I'm Naruto!" he told me, his smile widening, "Grandma Tsunade actually let me come, and I promised her I'd do good, so…um…"

I sighed, not surprised he had forgotten my name. Everyone did.

"Akiko. Himura Akiko," I told him softly, too tired to be annoyed.

He scratched his head in embarrassment, his smile turning lopsided. Gaara closed his eyes, arms crossed, and I had the odd impression that he was amused by this. When he opened his eyes he caught me scowling at him, and I turned away, blushing a deep scarlet.

Temari left me then, giving me a lazy wave goodbye. Sometimes I wondered if she actually gave a damn about me since I lived with her, but I was convinced she thought I was a nuisance. Gaara also left, but not before he gave me a strange look. It was a look caught between concern and uncertainty, and that made me feel even more hopeless. Just great.

Naruto led me to a clearing, after having babbled on about how much he wanted ramen. I found it hard to say anything. I was worrying too much about my lack of fighting skills, and yet they wanted me to learn how to…it was insane. But I had no choice.

The thing I knew, if only slightly, was taijutsu. My chakra control was steady, and I had fleeting moments of success with genjustu if I was really concentrating, but that wasn't enough. It was quite embarrassing. According to the little research I had done on Naruto before today told me he was very, very good.

I felt quite hopeless.

"Right!" Naruto said, bursting my thought bubble, "Show me your taijutsu!"

Startled, I stood stock still, gaping, "What? Um, like, right now?"

Naruto pulled a face, nodding, and I hung my head.

"I'm not very good," I confessed, kicking at the sand on the ground, "I mean it, I'm really lacking."

Naruto considered my words a moment, and then his childish grin settled into a serious expression. He looked slightly saddened, as if remembering something from long ago. But, suddenly, he seemed to brighten.

"I just remembered!" he exclaimed, digging about in his pockets, "Gaara gave me something for you, since you're small and all. It may help."

He then held out an item, the size of a wooden spoon perhaps, and I stared at it in confusion. Upon seeing my confusion, he pressed a small button on the side of it, and the item sudden lengthened out at both sides, transforming into a beautiful staff. My jaw dropped open. I understood now. Since I was small I would need something like a staff in order to get some reach.

"It's…" I couldn't find any words, and Naruto didn't even seem to realise how shocked I was.

He pressed the staff into my hands, and it felt right. In my hands it felt as if I automatically knew how to use it, and that gave me slight confidence. What he said next though came as a surprise.

"I'm going to go get ramen, and I'll leave you here to get used to your staff," he told me, still grinning, "My Gama-Chan has a fat belly, and so I'm buying lots of ramen!"

Gama-Chan, I realised, was his green frog wallet, and I saw him rub his wallet affectionately before walking off. As he went, I looked at the staff in my hands before heaving a giant sigh. I still couldn't believe Gaara had given this to me. I knew it was for training but it just seemed too luxurious. Looking up again I realised Naruto had completely vanished.

"Best get started then…" I mumbled, a little hesitant.

It took me a while to get into practice because I felt ridiculous. However, within twenty minutes I was quite comfortable gliding across the clearing, turning and twisting and kicking. I focused on just keeping up my movement, and trying to be as swift as possible. I added acrobatic flips and turns, increasing the pace. Despite feeling tired, I kept it up, not wanting to be a disappointment to everyone. I needed to do this, to discover my past, to not disappoint everyone and to be able to be worth something.

Pushing myself further, I started concentrating my taijutsu, bringing forth a barrage of kicks and punches on my surroundings. The crunch and crack of destruction was satisfying, spurring me on to unleash even more power. If I had been watching myself I would have being frightened, but in the moment I was just desperate to improve. My fists throbbed, my legs ached, and the burning heat heaved on me in earnest.

I began kicking one tree furiously, chanting a mantra in my head _'I. Must. Improve!'_

Determined not to leave the clearing until I was satisfied with myself, my last kick snapped the tree clean in half, surprising even myself.

My taijutsu must be better than I thought.

I heard laughing, and turned sharply, seeing Naruto sitting in a nearby tree. It looked as though he had never left…which annoyed me deeply.

"Still feel lacking?" he chuckled, landing beside me.

Blushing, I remained silent, watching as he marvelled at the damage I had inflicted.

"You know your problem?" he asked me, ruffling my hair as if I were a child, "You have to believe you can do it. Believe it!"

My face challenged the spectrum of scarlet, and I hugged my staff to my chest. I did not know why, but I did not react well to receiving compliments. It made me feel embarrassed.

Naruto challenged me to spar with him, which alarmed me. Yet, before I could consent he lunged for me, and I ducked before retreating to a safe distance. My heart thudded when I realised he was right behind me, and I had to use my staff to force him back, before swinging it full force at his face. To my horror, he caught the staff one handed, jerking on it in order to drag me in so that he could land a hit. Surprising myself, I dropped to the ground, whirling the staff over my head and bringing Naruto with it.

I knew he was going easy on me, but I was still struggling. I had to be faster, but I knew he was _even _faster than I was. However, I'm too stubborn to give up, so I gathered myself, focusing my chakra. It was then that something went wrong. My chakra wasn't my own, but it was. It felt as though I was pulling power from another source, and dragging it. It felt like the power was rumbling, vibrating, as if it were about to explode. When Naruto gave a sudden blood-gurgling shout, I snapped out of focus. And I screamed.

Naruto had blood spurting out his mouth, and his body seemed mangled and torn. Blood was everywhere, drenching the ground, and the air was putrid with it. I was still screaming, my throat felt raw, and I couldn't stop.

What just happened? What did I do?


	5. Chapter 5: Orphan

**This is the fifth chapter! Despite me not having any reviews, I'm still going to continue writing since I'm enjoying doing so. However, reviews are all welcome! I'm beginning to get a real sense of the character now, and from here, the romance slowly begins to unfold (apologies for those who expected more romance sooner, but love sometimes takes time to develop :p And I mean it, the romance is going to take time) **

* * *

Kekkei Genkai. Bloodline limit. The words rang in my head hollowly as I stared at Naruto, who was currently asleep, snoring softly. He heals fast, fortunately, and Gaara was gazing out the window contemplating. He hadn't spoken since breaking the news that I had a Kekkei Genkai, so I concluded that he was angry with me.

Silence boomed in the small room, echoing between the walls. It hurt to even think that I had caused this much harm to someone.

My Kekkei Genkai, they tell me, seizes the blood in a person's body. Manipulates it and vibrates it for explosion…supposedly there's more to it than that, but since I don't remember I'm just going to have to find out through trial and error. That was the scary part.

Finally, Gaara turned, his eyes pinning me as he crossed his arms. I felt like such a disappointment, but surprisingly, he just looked tired.

"Naruto won't be able to train you for at least a week or more," he stated, closing his black-lined eyes, "Since there is no one else, I'm going to train you."

My eyes widened, and I stood up in a burst of energy.

"Are you crazy!" I shouted, jabbing a finger at him, "Have you seen what I did to Naruto? I hurt him! And it was an accident…just think about it…I did so much damage _by accident!"_

Gaara opened his eyes calmly, unfazed by me.

"It takes much more than an accident to kill Naruto," he told me bluntly, looking down at the blonde, "Besides, now you know you have a Kekkei Genkai you'll be more careful."

I almost cried. I did not want to do any more harm to anyone, and here Gaara was…offering himself up as meat. He's insane. Sitting back down I hung my head, trying to shake the memory of the blood out of my head. If anything, the fact that I have a Kekkei Genkai makes it even more likely that I was experimented on…

Gaara turned back to the window.

"Accidents happen. I'll bring medical-nin to our area of training in case, and Temari and Kankurō will be there too," he said firmly, "But we will have to exercise your Kekkei Genkai at some point."

My heart froze, and I looked at Gaara sadly. I felt such a freak. A girl with no past, experimented on, dangerous…I had visions of training going horribly wrong, but I knew Gaara wouldn't let me wimp out.

I started crying, quietly, turning away from Gaara so that he wouldn't see. However, I was startled when I felt firm hands turning me around, forcing me to meet Gaara's penetrating gaze. I swallowed, uncomfortable with how close he was.

"Akiko-Sama," he said softly, although assertively, "You'll work through this. It will be okay."

I hung my head again, feeling misery bubble inside my chest despite his words. I realised he was trying to cheer me up, but a dark voice in my head was whispering that all would end in ruin. Balling my fists up to cover my face, I then felt Gaara pull me towards him. Startled, I found myself being folded into a hug, and I made no move to change that fact. Strangely enough, it felt right and comforting, and it did not matter that it was Gaara, the one with the penetrating gaze. At this point, he was Gaara, the one kind enough to try and make me feel better.

I must look pretty pathetic for Gaara to try and make me feel better.

"Thank you," I whispered, burying my head in his shoulder.

Perhaps I was meant to be embarrassed, yet all I knew was that my crying was lessening, and Gaara was warm…and he smelt good…like the earthy smell after it rains. It was oddly calming. Something stirred in my mind, a memory of a place where it was always raining.

I sat upright, alarmed. Gaara was startled from my sudden movement, but then he saw my face, which was playing between expressions of confusion and astonishment.

"Oh jeez," I marvelled, a hand to my temple, "I remembered something."

His eyes narrowed, instantly engaged, and he nodded slowly, "Go on."

Shaking my head, I became flustered that I had reacted so dramatically.

"I only remembered that I was in a place where it was always raining. It was always…" I thought for the words, trying to fix the memory in place, "It was always gloomy and quiet."

Standing, Gaara considered my words.

"Amegakure? The Village Hidden by Rain…it's being quiet there since Naruto defeated Pein…"

The place sounded familiar, and as I leaned closer to listen, Gaara studied me.

"You could be a war refugee, who was caught and then experimented on," he stated, his eyes trailing over me, "It would make sense. Who would be looking for someone made an orphan by war?"

Shifting uncomfortably, I knotted my hands together. So I had a dark childhood too…

* * *

**Tell me what you think, or not, but either way hope you enjoyed it! :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Reflections on Proximity

**Chapter 6! I've being trying to write a chapter a day, and so far I've done good! Things are beginning to get tense with Gaara and Akiko xD Hope you like it.**

* * *

The following week, all I wanted to do was avoid training. Gaara, however, would come to my apartment every morning, at the same bloody time, without fail. Every single time I opened the door, I would still be half-asleep, wearing slippers and my nightie. Not all too flattering…

Gaara would just close his eyes, sigh, and tell me I have five minutes to get ready, or I would be training in my bunny slippers. The very thought of which, I may add, made me splutter and dash around the apartment, juggling my hairbrush and toothbrush, shrugging on proper clothing as I went.

Today was no different, apart from the fact that Gaara was waiting inside, sitting on the sofa. I kept casting glances his way, noticing how he analysed my sprawl on the table. It was always like me to leave my stuff lying about, but I always tidied up before Temari came back. However, recently I've had other stuff on my mind other than cleaning my stuff away.

Freezing, I noticed Gaara had moved aside some of my papers, finding my drawings. Oh, no…My drawings ranged from portraits of people I see outside my window, to people I actually know…such as Temari, Kankurō…and Gaara…

In order to distract him before he saw his own portrait, I bounced into view, forcing a smile.

"Ready!" I huffed, faking looking rushed.

Gaara didn't pause in looking over the drawings, his fingers tracing over my watercolours and acrylics. My cheeks started to flood with colour as he caught the paintings I really didn't want him to see.

"You ready?" I asked, marching over to the table and shuffling my paintings and drawings together.

Noticing my rigidness, Gaara stared at me a moment, but decided not to question why I was so touchy about him seeing my paintings. He did, however, want to discuss them.

"I didn't know you were an artist," he stated, standing to help me collect my things, "They're good."

Blushing furiously, I forced another smile, trying to pick up the pace in hiding my things. Clumsily forcing my paints and inks into the cupboard, I hadn't noticed Gaara was flicking through the pile of paintings until I turned and caught him. When he looked up at me, I felt my heart surge forward in panic.

"This, in particular, is very good," he told me, holding up a painting of Temari scowling at a stack of papers, her teeth grinding in frustration.

Mute, I watched as he looked over the final few. I knew when he came across his own portrait, because he paused for a fraction of a second longer than he did with the rest. My cheeks were flaming in humiliation, but I didn't want to snap at him, and so I stood there, witnessing him studying my private paintings.

I didn't even let Temari see these paintings, let alone _Gaara_. Shifting uncomfortably, I then walked forward and took the pile from him, my hands brushing his as I did so. The contact made my cheeks burn a bright shade of red and it continued to deepen as I looked up at him, my eyes locking with his. For a moment I just stared. It was still hard for me to be so close to him, and it was his eyes…they seemed to look inside of me, as if he knew me almost automatically. Heart pounding, I drew away, moving to shove my paintings along with the rest of my arty things, but Gaara caught onto my wrist. Alarmed at this, I felt myself shrink instinctively.

"You're not like this with Temari and Kankurō," he told me quietly, his voice taking on a serious edge, "At first I thought it was because we do not know each other well, but recently it seems that is not the cause."

Honestly, I could have died with embarrassment. It's one thing to notice someone is awkward, but to voice out their concern…? It made it even worse. No, actually, what made it worse was the fact that Gaara was staring at me as if expecting an answer from me, and I really couldn't force my tongue to move. I continued to shrink, feeling my voice get smaller and my breathing become hollow. Gaara frowned with his non-existent eyebrows.

I swallowed, looking at his grip on my wrist.

"Um…honestly?" I choked out.

He nodded, deadly serious, his eyes narrowing. To me, it seemed they were blazing.

"Well…I'm not altogether comfortable with myself yet," I managed to mutter, forcing the words out, "And it's just that…"

Gaara leaned in closer to me because my words were quieting into a whispered mumble, and his frown deepened. He asked me to repeat myself.

"_It's your eyes_," I almost growled, crossing my arms after yanking my wrist back, "Okay? They…I don't know…seem to pierce me, and it makes me lose myself. It's like you can see all of me for who I am or something."

Gaara blinked. I realised what I had just said. I cupped a hand to my mouth, mortified.

"I shouldn't have said that!" I exclaimed, refusing to look at him, "I should _not_ have said that!"

While I stood there gaping at myself for spilling out my thoughts, I hadn't realised Gaara was quietly studying me, his head tilted. His eyes were following me as I crammed my paintings away, and every time I looked at him my gaze would always, inevitably, become locked with his. I crossed my arms again, calming myself, trying not to appear flustered. Something in the back of my mind told me that I had to practice lying…

Gaara stepped in close to me, and I unconsciously looked down. He adjusted my collar, which was slightly crooked, his fingers brushing down my arm when he was done.

"So," he said quietly, almost directly into my ear as he stood so close, "you're not afraid of me?"

Puzzled, I felt my brow pucker. No. I wasn't scared of him. He felt safe; despite how I felt he could look inside me and find out all my secrets, making me feel exposed and vulnerable…he felt like someone I could rely on. I was not afraid of him.

"No," I whispered, almost smiling, "I am definitely not afraid of you."

I heard Gaara breathe in, as if about to say something, but then the front door smashed open. I jumped out of my skin, petrified, and suddenly Kankurō stood there in the doorway, glowering. However, when he saw how close me and Gaara were his eyes widened considerably, and he raised his hands.

"Whoa, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Gaara stepped back from me, "No. I'm guessing Temari sent you."

Kankurō nodded, his eyes darting to me as I silently looked out of the window to see Temari smouldering outside. She was not happy…I must be very, very late for training then. Gaara sighed and started to leave, but paused on the way out, his gaze falling on me.

"Akiko-Sama?" he asked, "Are you ready?"

Swallowing, I gave a firm nod, moving towards him. Yet, as soon as I started walking beside him, his hand brushed against mine, as if daring to entangle with my own. When Kankurō turned though, Gaara's hand dropped away.

My mind churned with questions at Gaara's behaviour. He was getting so close all the time, and the more I thought about it, the more nervous I got. Getting close to people was not something I was good at, but if I thought about it...neither was Gaara.

* * *

**Like? Don't like? Tell me your thoughts :) I decided it was time to 'make something happen' between them, but I wanted it to be realistic and gradual...almost accidental perhaps? Well, anyway, I'm having way too much fun plotting how to make the romance unfold xD**


	7. Chapter 7: Unpredicted Fears

**Another chapter! I want to subside a little from just focussing on Gaara and Akiko, and combine that with her training. After all, if you've read The White Line from the beginning you're probably wondering just who the hell Akiko is, and when you'll find out what she's been through. I've being trying to drop hints about her past (the scarring, the experimentation, her Kekkei Genkai, Amegakure, fear of fire...) Don't worry, it's all going to add up in the end, but I want it to be good so I'm taking my time :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Kankurō was scowling at me, and I realised I had being daydreaming.

"Um…sorry?" I muttered focussing on him, "What is it?"

He almost hissed, enraged by my obliviousness. Yet, I wasn't concerned by that, I was much too distracted by the training grounds. Since yesterday it had transformed from a clearing into an obstacle course, complete with swinging logs, a wall made out of knotted ropes and ditches. Sounds simple, but the swinging logs were being pushed independently my volunteers who would _try_ to hit me if I tried to run through them, and the rope wall was guarded by three people, which meant I would have to fight them in order to make it up the ropes and over. And the ditches…people were _hiding in them._

My wide eyes turned to Kankurō, who was busy cursing me, and I was shaking my head. One on one training was fine because it meant I could focus on one thing, but now…

"You have got to be kidding me," I whispered harshly, and then noticed that beyond the ditches was a stretch of clearing meant for running, "I'm not even that good at one on one combat yet!"

The obstacle course, also, I realised, had blind spots, with people probably hiding in those blind spots in order to ambush me most likely. At this, I turned to Gaara, hoping that he would announce that this was all ridiculous, but he was nodding. My stomach dropped.

"Your one on one combat is fine," he reassured me, flickering his gaze to me, "but fighting isn't all about the fighting. You have to deal with unpredictable situations, run, dodge…you have to rely on your wits and instincts too."

Deflated, I looked at the many people who had volunteered to participate in my training. I felt their eyes on me, expectant, and I drew away from their gazes, crossing my arms. Temari noticed how uncomfortable I was.

"It's for the best," she told me firmly, turning me around, "And if you don't do this, then I promise you a world of pain involving taking on me, Kankurō and Gaara all at the same time without us holding back."

I froze, taking in her innocent smile as she said that. Kankurō glaring at me, still sour from before, and I didn't doubt that he wanted to hurl his puppets at me. Finally, I looked at Gaara, trying to read his expression. He seemed to think the obstacle course was a good idea.

I hung my head, defeated, "Fine. Just don't laugh when I fall on my face."

Kankurō chuckled at this, clearly not promising anything, and I made my way to the start. Before I braced myself for the swinging logs, Temari called over.

"And if you don't do it by dinner we'll be having that three against one all-out battle!"

I sighed, beginning to run forward. The logs loomed closer, and the volunteers pushing them began to push more tactically, trying to ensnare me. Yet, as the first log charged for me, I leapt up, scurrying over the log and then flipping acrobatically onto the second. I sprang down and rolled, narrowing missing the third log, but I had to be quick and jump again. All the logs that were swinging were different heights, and it made it even harder to judge what to do. Gripping my staff, I propelled myself over the fifth log, landing on the sixth. It was a good job I was small, or else I would really be at a disadvantage…I dove between log seven and eight, rolled under log nine and sprang up and swung over log ten.

Twenty-five more logs to go.

All eyes were on me as I dived and ducked, dodging and flipping. I had to use more back-flips than originally thought, and I had quite a few close calls when the logs not only appeared to be getting closer together, but thicker as well. Cursing under my breath I charged on, beginning to get annoyed with the whole thing. Seriously, _an obstacle course?_ Sure it seemed to make sense, but it just felt silly. My annoyance only increased when I saw one of the logs had a human sized hole through it, meaning I would have to jump at the right time, precisely, or I wouldn't be able to get through.

"Just brilliant," I huffed, hearing Kankurō's laughter far behind me, "Just bloody brilliant."

I didn't hesitant, and leaped for it. At first I thought I wouldn't make it, but I kept my eyes open, seeing the world spin along with me. I saw myself pass through the log, and saw another log…except this one wasn't swinging horizontally, but vertically…as if to hammer my body back through the log i had just come through…

"_The fuck…?"_

I twisted, grabbing the log I had passed through and pulling my legs out. Then, I heaved myself off the log, flying over the vertical swinging log completely. I had no time to rejoice over having completed the swinging logs part of the obstacle course, because the people guarding the rope wall were coming at me, brandishing their weapons.

Something I hadn't counted on was fire. One of them was using fire, and my mind was going blank with fear. Instinctively I knew that fire was bad…I was scared of it. Unaware, I sank my teeth into my thumb, drawing blood. I felt that power again, like a dragging sensation, but it was from my own body, being pulled out from my thumb.

"Blood shield," I whispered, my eyes glazing as my blood thinned into a large sphere around me.

The fire skimmed around my blood shield, but the fear was suffocating. I hated fire. Fire was bad. Fire _hurt._ Shaking violently, I didn't lessen my control on the blood sphere, but held it there firmly, only aware that I did not want to come into contact with fire. My mind felt thick, as if it were moving too fast and my brain felt full to burst from the impact.

Assaults of fire continued, hammering at my shield, but I didn't give in. I wouldn't move because I couldn't. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't stop shaking.

After a while, the attacks subsided since it was apparent I wasn't moving. I was aware they were peering into the shield at me, alarmed, seeing for the first time that I was horrified. Temari knelt in front of my shield, her eyes focussed, and she was saying something. My mind hurt too much to listen, and I curled further into a ball. I felt cold, but the heat of the sun was meant to be blazing…

Temari's voice was getting louder.

"Akiko-Chan, talk to me! Akiko!"

I wasn't listening, because I saw her hand come towards me, towards the shield. Flinching away I balled my fists to my chest, and the shield flinched away with me. I knew that if she even so much as touched the shield then she would lose an arm. Her eyes widened, and she reached again, but the shield and I flinched away once more. I shook my head at her frantically, alarmed she would even try to reach out. Kankurō knelt with her, his eyes taking in the blood with interest.

"Jeez, well something messed her up bad," he muttered, looking around, "It must've being the fire."

Shivering, I was dimly aware I was going to be sick. Either that, or I was going to pass out. Squeezing my eyes shut against the haze clouding my mind, I heard someone else kneel.

"Akiko-Sama?"

My eyes snapped open, finding Gaara. He was calm, and his limpid eyes held mine. It had a soothing effect.

"Everyone here is going to go now, so only Temari, Kankurō and I will remain," he told me.

Temari barked an order for people to get moving, but added a word of thanks for their participation today in my training. I nodded my understanding to Gaara, frantically trying to catch onto the feeling of being calm.

"Now," he said quietly when everyone had left, "I want you to breathe deeply, and lower your shield."

My eyes widened, but his face told me I had to. I had to, but I was still scared. My defences thickened, and Temari cautioned Gaara to take a step back. Kankurō almost physically yanked him back himself, but Gaara held up a hand, telling them to be quiet.

"Akiko-Sama, no one is here to hurt you. You need to come out of there."

Debating with myself, I wrapped my arms around my body, still so cold. Everyone had gone, and there was no fire. I was, supposedly, safe. Taking a deep breath, I thinned my shield, returning my blood to my body through the cut in my thumb. It felt like an odd process, but as the blood thinned I began to feel the heat of the sun again, and that calmed me. I was still afraid, but with some soothing talk from Gaara, I finally found myself again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, bowing my head, "I didn't know."

Temari sighed; about to say something, but as soon as all the blood was returned to my body, I was being pulled into a hug. Gaara sighed against me, and I closed my eyes and rested my head in his chest.

"Scared of fire…" he muttered softly, "What am I going to do with you, hey?"

He didn't sound angry, thank goodness, but I felt he should be. Apologising again and again, I cried, trying to hide my face as I did so. Gaara let me cry myself out, and Temari and Kankurō said they were going to the apartment to make food. Gaara gave a nod of appreciation, before finally looking down at me. His hand tilted my chin up so that he could see my eyes.

"You really had me worried," he whispered, stroking my autumn hair back.

Blushing, I mumbled another apology, before realising how drained I really felt.

"Gaara-Sama?" I gasped, gripping his arms, "I think I'm going to faint."

He blinked at me, surprised, but before he could say anything, I had collapsed in his arms.

* * *

**Sooooo, tell me what you think. All kinds of reviews welcome, be them criticisms or complements, or helpful advice (I would prefer advice since I want to get better). However, no flames! I won't tolerate people who just want to be mean. 8th chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully! xD**


	8. Chapter 8: Words Hurt

**Hello! _Finally,_ the 8th chapter. I've being juggling ideas about all morning for it, plotting how to make things tie in correctly. This chapter though is where people are going to begin making connections I think, and some may even guess Akiko's past. I tried to be vague, but there's no denying that this chapter is a big clue as to what happened to her. Anyways, hope people enjoy! I tried to make it surprising :) **

* * *

My eyes creaked open slowly, and my brain whirred into gear. It hurt to even think, let alone remember anything. Shifting, I realised I was in my bed. The yellow quilts were freshly washed; I could tell…there's nothing better than the feeling of being in a freshly made bed…

My eyes wondered over my room, starting from the window at my left, scanning around, until I realised there was someone in the room with me. Jerking awake, I gripped my quilt to my chest, meeting the eyes of…Kankurō? He sighed, oddly peeved, and gestured to the tray on the bedside table.

"Tea?"

Memories began to stir, setting into place like concrete. Glancing at my thumb, I realised a bandage had being carefully placed on it. I was still in my training clothing.

"How long have I being asleep?" I asked frantically, hideously embarrassed by the fact that I had passed out on Gaara…

Kankurō narrowed his eyes at me, pouring the tea anyway, and when he was done making it he handed it to me. I slow in taking it from him.

"About two hours," he muttered, offering me a biscuit, "Gaara was called to a meeting, and Temari had to visit Naruto because he's being a pain in the ass…Gaara ordered me to look after you, since he was adamant that you shouldn't be left alone."

I sighed, aware that Kankurō wasn't particularly fond of me, and I sipped my tea silently. When I looked back up at him though, he looked away. That was different…normally he would glare to his heart desire, as if trying to imprint his dislike into my brain. I set my tea down.

"I'm sorry. If I had known I was scared of fire I would have told you, but…nothing much seems to come from up here," I said sourly, tapping my head, "Everything is just fog."

Kankurō, I realised, had shifted uncomfortably when my gaze flickered over to him. My gaze remained on him for a moment, before he abruptly reached for my hand. I was startled, and tried to pull my hand away, but he held fast.

"Akiko-Chan," he whispered, his fingers trailing the lines on my palm, "I know I've being…unfriendly towards you, but _I don't hate you._ Actually, it's quite the opposite."

Upon seeing my frown of confusion, he paused, seeming nervous. His hands shook.

"The fact is, I really, really like you," he murmured gently, eyeing the bandage on my thumb, "As in…_really_ like you."

I still wasn't following. Somewhere in my brain, I was aware that I did not understand this situation. I felt unable to process what he was saying, and annoyingly, I also didn't know how to react. His eyes avoided mine, but he seemed like he was waiting for me to say something.

"I…um…don't know what to say?" I managed, trying to choice my words carefully, "I've never being in this situation before…um…so, you want to be my friend?"

Kankurō looked at me as if I had slapped him, and I instantly regretted my words.

_"I'm saying that I love you!_" he exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

However, that one word in particular…_I didn't like it_. Somehow, it made me feel threatened. S_uffocated_. I tried to keep composure, but that word; it made me panic. Kankurō stared at me as I clutched my head. Memories were beginning to haunt me, striding around my skull. It hurt. That word_ hurt_. Hands at my shoulder, gently shaking me, and I could barely see Kankurō as he turned me towards him. I could barely hear the words he was saying.

"I don't like that word," I whispered, blinking at him, "It's a bad word…Shit, I'm so sorry..."

My words trailed off as my mind blurred. My vision felt like watercolours. The swirls and splotches kept moving, until finally, they took shape. Everywhere was grey and black. Dimly, I was aware that I was there, surrounded by the grey and black, hugging my knees. This was a memory from before that night in the desert.

* * *

I was in a room, which was cold and empty, without even a chair to sit on. I sat on the floor, silent, staring ahead. There was a door, and beyond the door there was light. It shone at me almost teasingly, and I knew that through that door, someone very dangerous would appear. Fear made me silent, unable to move.

Yet, it was a long time before the door opened, and the white line of light fell on me. The light, for a moment, was so blinding it made my eyes hurt. Someone was there, _that_ dangerous person, but I could not see their face. I could only hear them.

"How are you faring, my little pet?" the voice asked, mockingly.

Squinting, I saw a long shadow hover over me menacingly. The shadow had yellow eyes, a flash of white sharp teeth…everything else was a shadow.

"Oh, I see…you seem to be doing well after my experimentation, my pet_. Still alive_."

Shivering, I stared at my hands. They shook violently, clasping my knees in a desperate attempt to stop their shaking. I must have being a child, I seemed so small.

"Y-you told me you were going to take care of me," I whispered, bowing my head.

A hand came to my chin, jerking it up roughly. Those yellow eyes gleamed with a joyous light.

"Of course I am, dear. I took you away from that sad place torn by war didn't I? You are safe here."

Knotting my hands nervously, I doubted I was safe. Somehow I knew I would be hurt again, by those experiments. Already I had being through too many-too many to keep track of. They always left me unable to walk for days. Left me aching and sore, finding it hard to sleep due to the pain. Yet, as a young child he was all I had.

"Do you love me?"

Such an innocent question, a question I had always been afraid to ask. However, since I was already exhausted, in pain, I really just wanted to be loved. In any way, shape or form. I was a desperate child, willing to believe anything. Just for once, I wanted to feel loved.

The man smiled with his fangs.

"Yes pet, I love you. You are an interesting specimen. A lucky find."

It wasn't the answer I had wanted. Nor the one I needed. The man left all too quickly, leaving me again, and when the door closed I stared at the white line of light from under the bottom of the door. Waiting…waiting for it to open again.

* * *

When I came to from my flashback, Kankurō had me sitting in his lap, trying to soothe me. He was apologising too, worried perhaps, and when I looked up at him I saw how alarmed he was.

As if to answer all his questions, I whispered, "Flashback."

He calmed down, lifting me back onto the bed, his hands lingering for too long on my legs. His hand found mine, and he nodded for me to tell him everything. Opening my mouth to speak, I was then interrupted by the door creaking open. Gaara stood there, his eyes finding Kankurō's on mine. His expression was mysteriously livid, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he looked to me.

"Are you okay Akiko-Sama?" he asked, sounding exhausted.

I nodded, standing to walk over to him. When I reached him, I seized his hands in mine, instantly in apology mode.

"I am so sorry for what happened during training," I told him, "And for fainting on you."

Gaara gave a small smile, "You needn't worry about that. Akiko-Sama-"

"Akiko," I interrupted him, "Just call me Akiko. Anyway, I just had a flashback. I don't know if it will tell us much, but we can hope."

Gaara nodded, guiding me to my bed to sit down. It was then that I realised Temari and Kankurō must know about my 'case', as Gaara didn't ask his brother to leave. I began describing the flashback as best I could, lingering on even the smallest details. They both listened carefully, never interrupting, their gazes locked on me.

When I was done, Gaara stood.

"We need to talk to Naruto."

* * *

**Yay, end of chapter! xD Hope you liked it, and the fact that a love triangle is about to emerge between the three, with a very confused Akiko in the middle. I'm guessing some of you know where this is heading, and can guess who the 'dangerous' man is. If not...oh well, it will all become very clear! **

**If you want to review, go ahead! If not, I just hoped you liked my chapter :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Ensnared by the Reptilian

**I'm very late in writing this chapter, and I apologise! However, it's here now, and I hope you like it. Things are setting into place, with a few more mysteries emerging. However, it's all a little bit much...I have the odd feeling it's getting a little bit unrealistic, but at the same time I like the unpredictability of it? Have a read, tell me what you think, I feel like I really need some help on this one.**

* * *

I was asked to sketch out the man I had seen in my memories, and as I spilled my artistic equipment over the table, Gaara stood behind me, deadly silent as I furiously set to work. Kankurō went to get Naruto.

My charcoal smudged and crumbled on the page, forming the shadows, creating the disturbing form of the man as he stood in the doorway. I focussed on him especially, marking out the outline of his clothing, and the fall of his hair. He was nothing but a silhouette with reptilian eyes, and a flash of white fangs when he curled his lips into that sneering grin. Heart pounding, I added more detail, frantic in my assault on the paper as I created my memories.

Gaara watched me a moment, his eyes studying everything I drew. Yet, after I drew one picture, I reached for more paper, keeping a close-up image in my head in order to draw from it. In my mind I saw those yellow eyes, snake like, looking at me as if I were an animal. Hell, with how mad I was in drawing I might as well be an_ animal_.

I felt a hand at my waist, unusually reassuring: Gaara's body was flush up against mine as he looked over my shoulder. The close contact made me pause a moment. His eyes were no longer studying the drawing, but were studying me instead. His hand rested casually, but something about it was possessive…my heartbeat soared into overdrive.

"Were you okay with Kankurō?" he asked gently, turning me around, "Did he distress you to the point of provoking these memories to surface?"

Bewitched by the way his hand felt on me, I didn't say anything for a moment. My heart fluttered in protest against the way he looked at me, and against the way it thudded in fear at the entire situation I was in. My drawings stared at me as I stared at them. I had drawn myself as a child, curled into a ball against a wall of darkness, staring at the door. Gaara's eyes followed my gaze.

"Akiko?" he whispered, snapping me into focus.

"No," I muttered, and then sighed, "Maybe…I'm not sure. I need to ask you something?"

My voice was strained. Honestly, I felt very confused about this one thing, more so than I was about my past. It was the one thing that I was tripping over. In my heart it felt like…like something had become lodged there, scorching a sharp burning pain deep in my chest. I wanted to understand it, but I was no stranger to the feeling. Since being here, away from the desert, I had grown used to it, but that didn't make it any less frightening and excruciating.

When Gaara nodded, I hesitated in proceeding with my question. I didn't know how to form it. The thing in question felt like an imaginary eel in my mind, metaphorically speaking. The eel was slippery, foreign to the waters in my mind, and it hissed and writhed against all my logic.

"When Kankurō was talking to me, he said a certain word," I muttered quietly, feeling Gaara lean closer, "And it made me panic. I don't even know what it means."

His eyes burned as though expecting me to say something that would enrage him. I could feel the impatience burning off him in thick pulsating waves. Swallowing awkwardly, I stared at the kanji on his forehead, staring at what made me so afraid.

"What is love?" I asked, knotting my hands together awkwardly, embarrassed by the question.

Silence exuded in the room, causing my eyes to wonder nervously to the drawings on the table. As my past looked back at me blankly, I realised I felt alone, because only I truly knew the feelings that came along with these pictures. They were cold to me.

Daring to look at Gaara, wondering why he was so quiet, I found that he was frozen in place. Clear eyes stared back at me, and what shocked me most was the fact that he looked slightly stunned. His made a move as though to say something, but then dragged a hand down his face, coming to life suddenly.

"Love…Love is...the heart's desire to serve someone who is precious to you. To watch over them, to care for them," he whispered, his gaze slightly intense, "Did Kankurō tell you he loved you?"

I nodded, considering his words. He said them as if he were reciting them from something; from where, I do not know. However, I knew that it made his eyes glaze over in hidden self-knowledge.

"Did the man in the memory tell you he loved you?" Gaara asked, although he sounded like he doubted it.

I shook my head, "No, no…I asked him if he loved me…and he told me I was an interesting specimen."

His eyes closed. A long moment passed as he stood that way, but then he flipped the drawing up in his hand. His dark aura seemed to darken further, causing me to nervously turn back to drawing. However, Gaara sighed heavily, as though frustrated.

"Akiko?" he asked, holding my eyes, "Me and Kankurō already think we know who this man may be, but Naruto will have a better idea."

He glared at the image again, breathing out slowly as if to control himself. Something told me he wasn't all too pleased with Kankurō, but I didn't understand exactly why that would be.

By the time Kankurō returned with Naruto, and Temari, outside had dimmed slightly. The sun had dipped behind the buildings, and as I made tea Gaara explained everything to Naruto. Temari was gaping at the drawings. Naruto instantly simmered when he saw them, his soulful blue eyes smouldering in anguish.

"Orochimaru," he growled, "_He_ experimented on you? What did he use you for?"

My hands went to cover my mouth because he knew who it was straight away. That could never be good. If he knows just by looking at a drawing, then this Orochimaru must be some evil person. This Orochimaru was bad.

Kankurō came to my side, his hand resting on my shoulder to provide comfort, and I saw Temari narrow her eyes at him. Gaara was expertly handling Naruto, calming the blonde before he worked himself into a frenzy.

"So he's known for experimenting," I gasped, wrapping my arms around myself, "What kind of experimentation?"

Naruto was seething about, muttering, "He sought immortality so that he could learn all of life's secrets and jutsu. He experiments on people as his human guinea pigs so he can create new techniques."

I shivered. It was a sick and twisted thing to want to use people in order to create techniques. How many people had he _used?_ A few? A hundred, or perhaps even a _thousand?_ No matter what the number, there had being others like me, others who were shut up in the dark and mistreated. No one should experience something so dark, or feel so alienated.

Kankurō guided me to sit down, before asking if I wanted tea. Irritated, I shook my head, listening more to Naruto. The blonde was currently baring his teeth in an animalistic way.

"I still can't believe Sasuke revived him," he raged, glaring at the ground.

My eyes widened. The name struck a chord, chiming an echo in my mind.

"Uchiha?"

Every single pair of eyes in the room darted to me as if I had just announced I had kicked a puppy to death. They all looked stricken. Gaara came to me quickly, grasping my hands in his. Somewhere deep in his eyes he seemed concerned, which was so unlike Gaara.

"Akiko?" he whispered, his hand cupping my face gently, "Your eyes…"

Oh shit…what now? First the experimentations, the Kekkei Genkai, then the blood shield episode…what could possibly be happening _now?_

Temari gaped at me, and turned to Naruto with unbearable slowness. When Naruto met her eyes, he simply nodded in understanding, as if he knew what she was thinking. My eyes, despite their horror, felt fine apart from the faint awareness that everything seemed overly clear to me. When I looked at Naruto I could see the flecks in his blue eyes, and how his pupils contracted from across the room. It felt normal, however, to see so clearly, and so I wasn't too alarmed. The feeling of calm disappeared though when I looked at Gaara: he was very worried, his grip tight on my hands.

"I'll go send a messenger bird for him," Naruto said quietly, standing, startling the silence.

Temari went with him, and the silence continued to boom dramatically in the room. I looked at Gaara, beginning to get annoyed.

"Gaara-Sama," I ground out stubbornly, "What the hell is going on?"

He swore softly, running a hand through his red hair, causing the ends to stick up slightly.

"He experimented on your eyes too…he's given you the Sharingan…this much experimentation should have concluded in your death."

I frowned, my mouth frozen open in a never-ending question. Sharingan? As if the Kekkei Genkai wasn't enough for Orochimaru to mess with, he had to mess with my eyes too? _What on earth was he planning? _What next? Eyes protruding through my back? Wings? It all seemed fucking possible right now.

What scared me most was the fact that I didn't notice these things about myself. They were just happening randomly by accident, and my memories…someone had tried to erase them, but they were emerging. I knew this meant that the one who had done this to me hadn't expected me to live so long. They had expected me to die before anything came to the surface.

"Excuse me," I whispered, standing abruptly, causing Gaara to lose his hold on my hands.

Everything right now made me feel disgusting. From the shocked looks I kept getting, to the outrageous discoveries about my own body and past. I felt like a freak. All I needed right now was to lock everything out of my mind.

As my door clicked shut softly, I slumped to the floor. What if I don't even know myself? What if, when my memories came flooding back, I realised something terrible? Alarmed at this, I found myself shrugging on a cloak, beginning to pack my things. I worked fast, trying to be as silent as possible.

I was going to miss everyone.

* * *

**So...what do you guys think? I'm not too sure, and I'm willing to make changes if people think it reads weirdly, or if the plot seems to be getting overly dramatic. Please review if you have any helpful ideas :) Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10: Burden

**I gave this one a lot of thought, and it's taken a while to do. So, here you go! Hope you like it xD**

* * *

I didn't pack much. Well, I don't really own many things to bring with me, so there wasn't much to pack anyway. A few necessities such as my hairbrush and toothbrush were packed, along with a few different changes of clothes, shoes, two books, my staff and kunai. My backpack looked bare to me, but I was glad. I would be able to travel faster this way.

Originally, my fear was being heard by Gaara and Kankurō as I slowly opened my window. When it clicked open, I didn't wait to hear if they were coming to check on me, deciding it would be best to get a few seconds head start in case.

The cold night air embraced me, washing past my body as I lunged towards the sea of rooftops. I was good at hiding since I was so small, and I was fast too. It made it easier to creep along with the shadows, slinking behind obstacles as I analysed my surroundings. Security had being tightened since I had come, which was Gaara's doing. He must have predicted that I may try to escape, as well as someone perhaps wanting to kill me. Seriously, is there anything he doesn't think about?

Pausing a moment, a thought struck me. Had he analysed what path I would take if I did try to escape? Highly likely. The nearest rooftop to the apartment pointed south, and south was where the entrance was…it was possible that he thought I would make a dodge in that direction. Considering my options, I decided it was best to avoid escaping through the front gates due to the security obviously going to be tighter there. I needed somewhere to slip through, where the security was thinner.

Sighing, I scanned the rooftops, trying to remember the layout of Sunagakure. The place seemed to span around the spherical structure of the Kazekage's office…the Kazekage's office houses a puppet workshop that Kankurō uses…that's it. My plan was original: Gaara wouldn't and couldn't have predicted it.

Slinking around, I sprung in the direction of the Kazekage's office. Gaara wasn't there since he was at the apartment with Kankurō, but I did have to worry about Temari and Naruto since they were sending a messenger bird. Just great. They were both very skilled powerful ninja.

Security around the office was tight, but since the guys recognised me it was easy to get in. All I had to do is explain that I forgot my teapot and would really like to get it back. They didn't ask about the bag, since it was so lightly packed, and so I walked in confidently enough. They didn't suspect anything since I walked up to them smiling, approachable, my hood down and with no weapons drawn.

So I crept along the corridors, making my way to the puppet workshop. I knew where it was since Temari showed me around, much to Kankurō's frustration because he had being working there at the time, growling about needing to make a few improvements to his puppets…

I sighed as I opened the door. Not bothering to switch the lights on, I wondered towards the puppets that looked very realistic. They stared back with dead wooden eyes, unnerving me as I picked the one to the left, the one with the long flowing red hair and long blue dress. She would be quite eye-catching. Perfect.

Biting my thumb, I summoned my chakra, dragging the blood out of my body and sending it to the puppet. My blood seeped through its joints, wrapping around the inner workings, and the puppet rattled to life. Sinking my teeth into my bottom lip, I concentrated in making the puppet stumble forward. It was hard since I don't have much experience in practicing my Kekkei Genkai, but maybe I can pass the puppet off as being drunk. Yes, that way, it would be more of a distraction.

I left the puppet workshop with the puppet (let's call her Aya), and as she walked beside me I walked to the door leading onto the roof. I couldn't leave the way I had come in…

Faster now; I glided over the roof, wanting to be as silent and as invisible as possible. I confess I was pleased with how puppet Aya moved, as she didn't make any noise. That was pretty damn lucky.

Moving north-west, where I knew the security was thinner due to the dangerous rocky crags beyond there, I was aware it was deadly silent. Nothing made a sound. Even the wind was absent tonight in its usual music.

I slowed as I neared the border, seeing the guards strolling along, their eyes focussed on the outside world. There were two of them. Hiding behind some big rocks, I sent out the puppet, taking care to make Aya sway and stumble as though drunk. At once, the guards noticed her due to her long red hair. A few whispers passed between the two men, wondering what to do, before the bigger one decided to do something.

"You okay miss?" he shouted, sounding as though he thought the sight of a drunken woman hilarious.

I had to hand it to him though; the puppet did look _ridiculously_ drunk. I made Aya raise the skirt of her dress in a sloppy attempt to seem seductive, and the men laughed.

"Okay, miss, you best be moving along. Where do you live?" the man said, moving towards the woman in order to help.

The other man went with him, approaching puppet Aya unsuspectingly. I made her begin dancing away, her back to them, swinging her hips with disordered precision. They laughed more, getting further away from where I was about to escape. Swinging myself onto the wall, I gave one last look over Sunagakure, before dropping down. When I was over the wall and a few feet away, I lost control of puppet Aya, and she fell to the ground.

"Damn, is she okay?" I heard as I ran, "Man, she's too drunk…did she bang her head?"

Voices faded as I ran further, and when I started climbing the rocky crags I let out a sigh of relief. I was already missing everyone, and missing Sunagakure. I had grown used to the blazing heat, the feet of hot sand between my toes and the gentle almost non-existent wind. I missed how Temari would bark at me when she was hungry, and how Kankurō would scowl at me if I did something clumsy. Most of all though, I would miss Gaara, and the way he made me feel safe.

It pained me to know I was leaving it all behind, but I had to. If I, somehow, had memories of bad intentions that would harm others, then there was no question: I was going. I would not allow myself to hurt others, so while I could, I would leave everything dear to me behind.

The desert looked unforgiving in the night, a familiar sight. I was insane to even consider going into it, since it was easy to get lost, and to die there. However, I was relying on the getting lost part. That way, it would be harder for them to determine where I've gone, if they link the weird puppet appearance to me (which they, undoubtedly, would).

Running on in the spacious void of sand, I realised with horror that I was being followed. I felt their chakra getting closer. Panicking, I pressed on faster, forcing my body to whisper over the sand, barely disturbing the grains. I was not getting caught. I would not go back.

I will not be a burden.

Fear consumed me when I felt the chakra getting even closer, and I felt that there were four people. I didn't really need to guess who those people were, but _damn they work fast_. I thought I would have at least ten minutes before they caught on, but perhaps that was just wishful thinking. Foolishly, I was slightly bothered about my escape plan not being as effective as I would've liked. I thought I had done pretty damn well for someone who had no time to really plan an escape.

Unable to see an end to the stretch of sand, and still feeling chakra behind me, I worried about what would happen if they caught up with me. Would I fight?

_Yes. _

I would fight as hard as I could, and for as long as I need to in order to run away from everyone. If I slowed down for _even a second_ though, I would have lost. If they catch me, I'll be taken into questioning, and I wouldn't be trusted anymore. They would all be suspicious of me, so I had to get away now no matter what or all this effort would be for nothing.

"Damn it," I growled, feeling a chakra surge upon me with a sudden leap in power.

It must be Naruto. Only he could be that fast, right?

I didn't turn around, despite knowing I might be able to see him by now. With all my might, I wanted to heave forward and lose them. It was unlikely now, however, since Naruto was gaining on me.

Breathless, I attempted to sprint ahead even faster but something made me stop. My eyes widened at the orange glow before me, and at the angry scowl that Naruto gave me. So this was what he could do as a jinchūriki…this was his Tailed Beast Skill. To say I was alarmed is an understatement. Naruto had lost his usual grin and bright warmth from his eyes. There was a heated seriousness about him.

My heart thudded painfully in my chest, as if a snake had constricted around it. Naruto growled.

"How could you do that to Gaara," he asked me, his voice deadly severe, "He's being trying his best for you, and you just run away!"

Ashamed, I looked away from him. I knew all that. It was obvious to me that he had wanted to help.

"It's for the best," I answered almost inaudibly, "I don't trust myself not to hurt anyone."

Naruto shook his head.

"And Gaara would have helped you even if there were casualties! He would always protect you!"

Of course he would, to the best of his ability. I knew that too. I didn't want to understand where Naruto was coming from, but it was impossible not to listen. Wrapping my arms around myself, I decided it was best for me to argue my side before fighting…and I would fight, despite him being Naruto.

"If all my memories come back, I may be a completely different person. I might want to hurt people, and so while I'm still _clueless_ about myself, I'm going to leave so that they're all safe," I told him firmly, making a move forward, "And if you want to stop me then you'll have to kill me."

Naruto regarded me calmly, not fazed by my words.

"You don't mean that."

I growled, enraged he would think I wasn't serious. Of course I meant it.

Naruto smiled slightly, looking down at his feet. He took a step towards me, but since he was still a distance away I remained where I was.

"Strange how someone who's terrified of hurting people could actually turn out to be evil," he stated simply, but with a tone of amusement, "Someone so completely selfless, who's willing to isolate herself in order to protect others…does that kind of person sound evil to you?"

Hesitating, I shook my head, annoyed that he had just stumped my argument. I crossed my arms, doubtful.

"I don't want to risk it."

The chakra behind me was close now, and the thing that frightened me most was the fact that I would be confronted by a very unhappy Gaara. The look of disappointment would crush me.

"_Move_," I warned Naruto, whipping out my staff, "Move or I will have to fight my way out of this desert."

The others were too close now. My heart was frantically pounding, and as I glared at Naruto he looked steadily back. He wasn't budging. I knew that if I fought him I would die.

"Please?" I whispered, moving fluidly into my fighting stance.

Footsteps sounded behind me, and I shrank, moving out of my stance, lowering my staff. From the corner of my eye I could see the shock of red hair I liked so much, and the cool collected form of Gaara. Kankurō made a move towards me, but Temari yanked him back sharply, hissing at him for being foolish. Thinking about it, I couldn't fight Gaara. I _wouldn't_ fight Gaara.

Naruto watched me carefully.

"You're not going," he said firmly, "Gaara won't let you. I'm thinking that if he had to chase you around forever, he would."

That confused me, but then Kankurō gripped my arm. I jerked back from the touch, alarmed by his sudden appearance beside me. He was certainly livid. Shouting and cursing, he threw all his fury at me, until a surge of sand knocked him down. Yet, Kankurō was still ranting.

"Do you know how _worried_ we were?" he thrashed, grunting against the sand that coiled around his body.

Before he could say more a flood of sand crammed into Kankurō's mouth, which definitely shut him up. Temari was hissing something to him, and I saw Gaara's shadow approach me. He was slow, and as I stared at my feet I saw the sand curl around my legs. He wasn't going to let me go willingly. I would fail in arguing or pleading with him. I really had no choice now.

When Gaara stood in front of me, I raised my eyes to meet his. Yes: he's absolutely furious. He thinks he can hide his emotions with his passive face, but I can see it in his eyes. Everything I needed to know was in his eyes.

"Gaara-Sama," I whispered, my eyes glazing over with tears, "Don't chase me."

His sand tightened on me, but that wouldn't help. I already had his blood under control, and the blood of everyone else. His eyes widened as I forced him to move his sand away from me. When I was free to move, I started to continue escaping.

"Akiko!" Gaara shouted, fighting against my Kekkei Genkai, "Akiko, don't you _dare!_ Come back!"

It was so unlike him to lose his temper, but I had to go. I was at my limit with my chakra. Tears were rolling freely now, unstoppable, and I drew in a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-Sama…everyone."

Moving forward, I reviewed my control on them, but what I found stopped me in my tracks. The dragging sensation was divided between the four of them, and one flow of chakra felt numb…it felt as if it was wearing thin against some surge of power. I turned, seeing Gaara slowly trudging towards me, fighting my Kekkei Genkai through sheer stubbornness. Tears swelled in my eyes, and I turned with the intention of fleeing, but the sand I was standing on gripped my feet. I damn near dropped to the ground in a fit of misery.

"Let me go, Gaara!" I growled, feeling the sand continue to work up my body, "Give up on me."

He was close now, kneeling in the sand with me, his clear eyes penetrating mine. Leaning in close, he tilted my face up to his, and I realised he had being crying. That was so unlike him, but I couldn't think anymore. His hands closed on both sides of my face, his face incredibly near.

"No," he whispered, sounding thoroughly exhausted, "I will _never_, for my entire life, give up on you. If you jump off a fucking cliff, I'd catch you, and if you decide to run forever then I would fucking damn follow you until you stop being so ridiculous. I will always be chasing you, no matter what. I'll bring you home, even if I have to drag you. I'll fight you, and _drag you back_. I swear, Akiko, I'm never letting you go, despite you being a pain in the ass."

My heart hammered as he ran his fingers through my hair before resting his forehead against mine. He sighed, and I fell apart.

"Why?"

The smallest smile played on his lips, and he drew back, his eyes searching mine.

"The answer is simple, but I don't want to scare you," he told me, his thumb trailing over my bottom lip.

Unable to help myself, I giggled, because I doubted anything could scare me now, considering what I've being through.

"I think I can deal with your brand of scary," I said quietly.

At this his gaze fell on my lips, which caused my stomach to flutter in protest. I wanted to squirm under his touch, and to rest against him in order to indulge in the pleasure it would give me. As if he could read my mind, he pulled me in close, bringing forth a furious blush in my cheeks.

"Well then," he whispered in my ear, "You're quite brave."

I felt my body sing, and I found myself closing my eyes as his lips grazed my ear. When he was this close, all fear and confusion vanished. Everything felt simple: it was me and Gaara. I shivered when his hand trailed down my arm.

"I love you."

My eyes flew open, expectant of some kind of reaction of horror to take place…but none come. I wasn't afraid, or confused. Those words felt right. They settled well inside, bringing forth a pathetic shy smile to my face. I hid my face, embarrassed, but Gaara pushed my hands away, and then…I don't know what he did. He pressed his lips to mine with terribly sweet softness, with a painfully innocent hesitance. It felt beautiful.

He leaned back too soon, and I shook my head at him, reaching for more. Yet he caught my hands, levelling his gaze with mine.

"You will have to wait, Akiko," he told me gently, much to my disappointment, "I'm still angry, remember?"

I did remember, and I felt guilty…I saw the others stretch their limbs out since my Kekkei Genkai had left them stiff. Kankurō was glaring, and Temari stood in shocked silence. Naruto though, had regained his famous grin.

"Does this mean you'll tie me up and keep watch on me all the time?" I asked Gaara.

He gave a sigh.

"Unfortunately, until I'm convinced you won't try to escape again…I might stay in the apartment to keep an eye on you."

I took a deep breath, before awkwardly reaching for his hand. Our hands fitted together perfectly, thrilling me.

"I love you too. And…I'm sorry."

Gaara embraced me, his lips coming to my ear again, "I'm glad…but if you ever try to escape again, I won't be so forgiving."

I smiled.

"I won't inconvenience you again," I answered, wrapping my arms around him, "Besides…you are home."

* * *

**I feel bad for Kankuro :( He's literally watching the girl he loves kiss and announce her love to his brother. Ouch! Sorry Kankuro! Anyway, please review! **


	11. Chapter 11: Temari's Plea

**Apologies for anyone who might be following this story...I've being busy lately with college :p (It's a nightmare, _seriously._..) Well, here's chapter 11! Hope you enjoy since I've being typing small bits of it for three days. Read on! Kankuro does a baaad thing...**

* * *

They were all watching me. Temari sat perched on a chair opposite me, her teal eyes observing me as I inked in my drawing. Whenever I moved her eyes followed my actions, and her hawkish watching was beginning to creep me out. Kankurō was no better. He kept gripping the arms of the chair, a diabolical scowl on his face.

Gaara was currently sipping tea; nonchalant.

I had expected everyone not to be so trusting of me anymore. After all, I had tried to run away from them, had stolen a puppet and had prepared to fight them…as well as using my Kekkei Genkai on them in order to run off…It didn't sound so innocent.

Temari had marched me back to the apartment as if she were going to escort me to a death chamber. Her face was grave and impassive, which made me worry.

Her eyes flickered to Gaara, and Temari frowned and gripped her own cup of tea as if wishing to break it. Her eyes were feverish, but with what seemed to be a clash of excitement and concern.

"So…Akiko," she said, breaking the silence, "You and I need to talk. _In private_."

With the last part she glared at both her brothers, demanding they clear out. A tense moment passed by as Gaara regarded Temari, and I saw him hesitate in meeting her demand. He moved slowly, as if not wanting to leave me. A few moments later Kankurō sulked off after him, his hands deep in his pockets.

As soon as the door closed Temari was in front of me, hands on hips, her sharp eyes searching mine. Setting down my paintbrush, I sighed.

"Yes, Temari?" I asked, unnerved.

Temari chose to sit down next to me, and she gripped both of my hands. For a moment she seemed intent on frowning at them as if they were strange objects that she had never seen before.

"Akiko-Chan," she stated flatly, brushing her hair off her face, "About you and Gaara. I think you should both slow down, because…Kankurō is also in love with you. Seeing you just skip into the sunset with Gaara must really hurt him. Hell, they're _both mad_ about you. If Kankurō makes a move on you in an attempt to win you over, Gaara will react aggressively. He won't hold back, despite it being his brother."

Her words didn't shock me. I knew Kankurō loved me, since he had in fact told me, but I loved Gaara. I wasn't going to risk my happiness just so that he'll feel better.

"I can't just ignore how I feel for Gaara, Temari," I whispered, my eyes wondering to the window.

It was pitch black outside, like an onyx curtain with pinpricks of light representing stars…The vast sky made me feel lost, as if I was spinning out of orbit and into the depths of the universe. Temari's voice grounded me.

"I'm not telling you to just '_switch off'_ your feelings. I'm telling you not to rub your romantic affections for Gaara into Kankurō's face."

Well, she had a point.

Leaning back in my chair, I saw Kankurō outside the door, his eyes flashing danger. From this distance he wouldn't be able to hear us, but I knew he had an idea of what we were talking about. For him, this must be slightly embarrassing…

"Okay, Temari, I'll…go slow."

It wasn't like me and Gaara would be doing this 'kissing' thing on Kankurō's lap now was it? Plus, Gaara was not one of those people to display his emotions so strongly. In fact, earlier tonight was the one time he had shown that he liked me at all.

An abrupt crack jolted me from my thoughts. Both our heads snapped towards the door, just in time to see Kankurō dash away to leave the apartment. I stood in order to follow, but Temari gripped my wrist.

"You'll be giving him the wrong impression if you go after him," she warned.

Sitting down again, I realised Gaara had entered the room. He gave a brief study of the place Kankurō had being, and then proceeded towards us.

"He's punched the wall," he stated flatly, and then sat down next to me.

I moved onto his lap, seeking comfort in the warmth of his chest. Gaara obeyed my wishes, lifting me into a more suitable position, propping my head on his shoulder. He rested his arms around me, heaving a long sigh.

"What are we going to do about Kankurō?" I whispered to him, tracing the kanji 'love' on his brow.

Temari sat down heavily, yanking her shoes off. When she glanced over at me and Gaara all snuggled up she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, Akiko-Chan…just give him time. He can't sulk forever," she retorted, letting her hair down.

Gaara nodded, absorbing everything. He didn't say anything, but his frown deepened as Temari continued talking. When he closed his eyes and pinched his nose I kissed his cheek, not liking the idea of him being stressed.

"I do feel bad for him. The thought of losing Akiko-Sama to someone else would destroy me," he said quietly, tucking my hair behind my ear, "Of course he's going to be in a foul depressed mood."

Silently, I connected our fingers, forgetting Temari was there completely until she announced she was leaving for a walk around. I was embarrassed by my lack of awareness, but was comforted when she gave a lazy smile in our direction before closing the door. It seemed she was happy that Gaara was happy. A slight feeling of pride flourished in me when I realised I made Gaara happy-it made me feel important.

Snuggling into his arms, I mewed in pleasure as he leaned in to give me a passionate kiss. If I could, I would kiss him forever, seriously. How had he acquired this level of skill? It literally had me shivering in delight as he ran his hands down my arms and to my waist. Oh, jeez…

"If you continue I'm going to melt," I protested unthinkingly, running my fingers through his hair.

He chuckled, picking me up in his arms as if I weighed no more than a child. He carried me into my room, placed me on my bed and then gave me one last long, lingering kiss. I could've died from happiness, which I didn't really think was a bad thing. Considering my entire life so far sounded pretty crappy, I think I'm entitled for moments of absolute bliss with Gaara.

_And this is bliss…_

He pulled away, and I groaned in protest, trying to pull him back.

"I have to stop here, Akiko-Sama…if I don't then I will certainly, inevitably, scare you…" he whispered, and then kissed my forehead.

My brow crumpled in puzzlement, and he kissed my frown away.

"I'll explain in time, don't worry. It's just not time yet, and I want things to be right," he comforted me, and then walked quietly to the door, "Goodnight, Akiko."

I gave him a smile, ludicrously overwhelmed with joy, "Goodnight, Gaara."

He left silently, closing the door on his way out, and I was left grinning at the ceiling. It was ridiculous, but I was so happy it was almost impossible.

I drifted into sleep gratefully, and the night was peaceful and still. Everything was deadly quiet, and my eyes wondered open occasionally. The first few times I opened my eyes they fell on the window and into the outside world. The moon was out, full in its ghostly glory. When I opened my eyes again, however, they found a black silhouette.

Jolting up in my bed, Kekkei Genkai activated, I dragged the person against the window with a solid '_thunk_', momentarily stunning them. However, the person grunted and growled in a familiar way, and upon closer inspection, I realised it was Kankurō. His black eyes were intense as they met mine.

"Shit! _Kankurō!"_ I hissed, throwing the window open, "Ever heard of a fucking door?"

He grunted, jumping into my room with shadow-silence. I just shook my head, closing the window before the icy air blasted in, but when I turned Kankurō had his hands on either side on me, his face close to mine.

"_Why him?"_

Heart thudding, I stared wide-eyed at Kankurō, alarmed at how close he was. Only Gaara had gotten so close, and it felt wrong for someone else to be. It felt too intimate, but with the wrong person.

"Kankurō, you should leave," I whispered, pushing him back a step, "Please."

This only enraged him further, and he reached forward and tilted my chin up, his eyes boring into mine. I tried to step back, but with the window behind me I couldn't go anywhere. Ultimately, I was trapped, unless I used force. My Kekkei Genkai would be useful, but I was running low on chakra after using it so much today.

"Why him? Why did you choose him? Is it because he's the Kazekage, or because he's better looking, or because you like the strong silent type?" he growled, his eyes flashing danger, "Is it something I did?"

Frantically I shook my head, aware he was getting angrier by the second.

"I didn't plan this!" I exclaimed, desperate to shut him up, "I love Gaara. I want Gaara; I will never love anyone else. I'm sorry, but that's not going to change."

Kankurō leaned back as if I had stung him.

Balling up his fists, he paced my room a moment, muttering and grunting. He was working himself into an agitated state. Yet then, he was suddenly in front of me again.

"Kiss me," he whispered urgently, pulling me against him, "He kissed you before you could say anything, so…kiss me, and maybe you'll feel the same."

That enraged me beyond words.

"_Feel the same?"_ I shouted, pushing him away roughly, "_No_. Just fucking no. What I feel for Gaara has nothing to do with how he kissed me and you didn't. It _feels right_ with Gaara. I feel like I'm so happy, I could practically glow. I'm not just saying I love him over a _kiss!"_

Kankurō muttered an apology, but still advanced towards me. I tried to summon my energy to fight him, but I had nothing left. It was a battle to just shout expletives at him.

When his lips crushed down onto mine, I tried to push away, but his hands held me in place. I was beginning to panic, feeling him attempt to deepen the kiss while I flailed about for escape. Kankurō growled, his grip loosening on me as if to soothe me, but I fought against him still. This intimacy was wrong. I only wanted this with Gaara.

"Stop," I gasped, feeling his lips on my neck, "fucking stop, or I'll kill you where you stand."

His lips hesitated, but he continued.

"Then kill me. If you do, then you don't want this," he whispered, continuing to nuzzle my neck.

Jeez, does he realise how much of an arse he sounds? I clawed at him, kicked at his legs and twisted away from him, and yet he was still advancing…

"Okay, how about this: If you don't stop I'll scream," I threatened.

He paused in trailing his hands down to my wrists, gently pinning them. I stomped my foot down on his, but he only sighed.

"Then go ahead," he dared, meeting my eyes.

At this point I was livid against how he cocky he was. My heart surged in panic as he leaned in to kiss me again, and I threw myself to the left, letting an ear-piercing scream explode from my throat. Continuously thrashing against him, refusing to conform to what he wanted, I screamed louder.

Kankurō hissed.

"_Shut up. I'm not hurting you!"_

That made me pause to gasp for air, amused.

"Oh really? Then why am I pinned against a _fucking_ window?" I shouted at him, my words pulsing with sarcasm.

He tried to catch my flailing fists, but then we both heard the front door of the apartment smash open. Thundering footsteps were heard, before my own bedroom door flung open with a sharp crack. Kankurō swore. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

Gaara unleashed his sand, catching Kankurō, tearing him away from me in a violent yank. He was flung to the wall, and I saw Gaara clearly at last. Yes…he was giving off a death aura, his eyes blazing a promise of death. For a moment I saw the intent to kill overtake him, and his eyes were locked on Kankurō. He was going to kill him.

"No!" I shouted, running at Gaara, "Calm down, Gaara-Sama."

His feverish eyes settled into a simmering fury, less of a danger than before, but still deadly. I hugged him, silently pleading with him, my eyes focussed completely on the fire in his eyes. Temari wasn't kidding when she said he would react violently…

"Akiko, just what did he do?" he asked me, his voice strained.

Kankurō was sitting up now, his eyes wide as he stared at Gaara. Paling a couple of shades, he shrank back towards the wall, as if he were afraid of just what Gaara would do to him.

"He came in through the window, started asking why I didn't choose him, and then he kissed me against my will even though I told him not to several times," I informed him, not about to lie, despite the menace radiating off him.

Gaara bared his teeth.

I understood my words didn't work in Kankurō's favour, yet I needed Kankurō to understand the severity of his actions too. He had just kissed me forcibly, despite me being with Gaara…of course the consequences were going to be apocalyptic.

"Okay, Kankurō, jump out the window. Gaara, stay with me. You two aren't going to see each other until everything has calmed down," I ordered firmly, taking a hold of Gaara's arm.

Kankurō stared at me one last time, his mouth open in silent apology. The tension escalated until he finally slumped into the direction of the window, falling silently into the folds of darkness.

Banging my head softly against Gaara, I let out a sigh. That could have gotten very bad.

"That's it," he whispered seriously, "we're sleeping together."

* * *

**Like? Don't like? Tell me your thoughts :) Review or not, either way I just hope you enjoyed it. P.S-I don't hate Kankuro at all. In fact, he's one of my favourite characters, but he is turning out to be quite the ass in this chapter...oops :( **

**On a second note however, I have decided on a _sequel! _ Yet, this sequel won't take form until after '_A Drunken Gaara is a Horny Gaara_' is finished, and so that may take around about...5-10 weeks I think? Anyway, I like to check FanFiction daily, so I always make time for writing, so hopefully I won't be that long in making the sequel. **

**Taa-taa for now, bye! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 12 coming sooooon! **


	12. Chapter 12: A Memory of Peaches

**This has taken me since five to write, since I've being trying to link things up and makes things make sense. I've muddled myself up in this, but I hope you guys won't get confused :) Well, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

I liked this. I liked this _a lot_.

Nestled against Gaara's chest, my arms wrapped around him and my leg dangling over his hips, I grinned. If I had learnt that 'sleeping together' would be so comfortable, I would have done it a long time ago. Surprisingly though, Gaara is a little body self-conscious, so he didn't take off his shirt. In fact, it took me a full ten minutes to wriggle onto him without his cheeks blushing through the colour spectrum of reds.

I slept soundly that night, feeling his heartbeat against my chest as I drifted off. It had a calming effect.

In the morning, I woke and gazed at Gaara, wondering how he managed to look so innocent when he slept. He looked like a cuddly panda bear.

My daydream state was destroyed however, when I heard Temari knock at the door. I jumped out of my skin, and Gaara woke up immediately, rolling over on top of me in a flash as if we were being ambushed. I squeaked with surprise, but then erupted in a fit of giggles when Gaara looked down at me quizzically.

"It's Temari," I explained, slinging my arms around his neck, "She wakes me up early so that I don't sleep into the afternoon…"

His lips quirked in amusement, and he rolled off me with an apology. His hair was sticking up all over the place, and I couldn't help but lean over and ruffle it. Seriously, I was shocking myself with how confident I was in touching him, but he didn't mind at all. Gaara turned, catching me in his arms, kissing my forehead.

"Do you know how cute you are in the morning?" he whispered, nuzzling my neck.

Jeez, this was just beautiful. If all mornings were like this I think I would be the happiest girl alive…

"Hmmm…Gaara?" I asked, ruffling up his hair some more, ignoring his statement, "We have to get to Temari, or she will come in here with the pans, bashing them together and all."

Chuckling, he kissed the space below my collarbone.

"That sounds like Temari…"

Another knock at the door sounded, thunderous, and we dived around the room trying to prepare ourselves for looking decent. When we emerged from my room, Temari's mouth dropped open in disbelief, and she lifted the two pans and let out a giant sigh.

"Please tell me you two didn't have _sex?"_ she hissed, brandishing the pans towards us as if willing to clunk us across the heads with them.

Total confusion swept over me.

"Sex?"

Gaara coughed uncomfortably behind me, signalling for the topic to change, and Temari waved us towards the kitchen with her pans.

"Come in, Naruto and Sasuke are here with ramen," she told us…wearing _kitten_ slippers?

I raised my eyebrows in hilarity, catching Gaara's hand in mine in order to lead him into the kitchen. He followed, but he hesitated, and I knew why. Sasuke was here, and according to my brief slither of a memory, I apparently knew him.

We both entered the kitchen cautiously, hearing Naruto cursing and muttering at a certain someone. His mouth was partially full of ramen, his blue eyes snapping a scowl towards the black haired guy sitting silently opposite.

I stared, meeting his onyx eyes, feeling familiarity stir in my mind. I remembered him, _oh yes I did_, standing in the darkness, Sharingan flashing a dangerous red, his monotone voice nonchalant as he calmly addressed Orochimaru.

Damn, his face seemed to find itself implanted in a lot of my memories. He was there for a long time, and we rarely spoke. He was dangerous. Not someone to annoy or anger lest you perish. Every time we saw each other we would train together, but most of my time was spent in that dark room.

The raven head locked his eyes with mine, surprise flashing through them.

"Kuromoto Akuma?" he said to me from across the room, silencing everyone, "I thought you were dead."

Akuma? My real name is _Akuma?_ Nothing sweet like Saki or Hana…? No, instead I get the name meaning _demon_.

I felt Gaara tense behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders, and Naruto's eyes passed between me and Sasuke with great awkwardness. My skin prickled with dread, and I went to sit down. Temari began making tea.

"Sasuke…what happened to me?" I asked, receiving a bowl of ramen from Naruto.

We all sat down to listen, and I saw Gaara eye Sasuke with distrust. For reasons unknown to me, he did not like Uchiha…

Sasuke waited calmly for everyone to settle, looking thoughtful over his bowl of plain rice. When I leaned forward with urgency, I felt Gaara lend me his hand to provide comfort.

"Orochimaru found you in Amegakure, an orphan. You had just watched your family die in a house fire, and he had heard of you and your Kekkei Genkai. That's the reason he came to find you, since he knew your blood manipulation was a rare talent," Sasuke began, but then paused for a drink of tea.

Meanwhile, my mind was racing. My fear of fire had just being explained, and I had no family. The sole purpose for me surviving was because Orochimaru had an interest in my Kekkei Genkai.

"He gave you the name Akuma, and took you to his secret research base in Amegakure. Kabuto raised you, more or less, and Orochimaru would carry out a lot of experiments on you…more experiments then what the human body can withstand. He was convinced your blood had a unique healing property of some kind…though that was never proven…"

When he paused I nodded, urging him to continue.

"When I went to Orochimaru he introduced me to you. He wanted to test out how your new Sharingan would work against me…we would train whenever you weren't recovering from surgery, but fire jutsu was strictly off limits. If I used fire jutsu, he warned, you would kill me."

Naruto's eyes widened, but he didn't seem to think it improbable that I was that dangerous. Besides, I had almost ripped him apart from the inside during our training session together. I was just, quite honestly, doubting that I was as innocent as I had hoped I was.

"Before I killed Orochimaru, he had let you go."

Temari frowned, setting her cup down hard.

"What do you mean, 'he had let you go'? Was it really that easy?" she inquired, pinning her eyes on him.

He nodded.

"It was. Akuma had broken out of her cell, and announced to him that she wanted to leave," Sasuke's eyes flashed to mine, deadly serious, "Kabuto demanded we should just kill you and use your parts for more research, but Orochimaru had developed a liking for you, despite how he treated you. He started acting odd, being reluctant to carry out anymore experiments on you."

I frowned. That made no sense. From the glimpses of my past I had learnt that Orochimaru had no liking for me whatsoever, and that I was just his test subject.

Sasuke paused.

"You remember how he took blood samples from Kimimaru in order to fix your bones?"

Gaara shook his head, disbelieving, but Sasuke ignored him.

"You were born with weak bones, and it was getting worse as you got older, until you couldn't walk without it being painful. He also used your blood in order to help Kimimaru, since he was slowly dying at the time, but it was too late for him…that's what Kabuto told me."

It made no sense. It made absolutely no sense. He treated me like shit but saved my life, and then let me go free after years of experimental surgery on me?

I hung my head in confusion, silently cursing my life. Why couldn't it be simple?

"It makes no sense," I whispered, clutching my cup of tea, "Why would he do that?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know. You were his most secret most treasured pet, and he nurtured you into a powerful weapon. I would guess that perhaps it was because you were unique."

_Humph!_ Right…I was unique, and he had kept me alive for research, but would willingly let me go? Something didn't add up, but Sasuke was eating, apparently finished with talking.

Gaara tightened his grip on my hand, gradually drawing me out of my irritated mind-set. There were still questions that needed to be answered, but for that to happen we would need Orochimaru himself, and that was out of the question. No one knew what had happened to him after the event of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

I hadn't the answers I needed, but I guess I shouldn't be disappointed with what I have learnt.

Further discussion into the matter revealed that Kabuto had messed with my memories in an attempt to cover his and Orochimaru's tracks. Since then, I had being gone for around three years, and that I probably don't remember much of those three years due to a head injury I had experienced.

When Naruto and Sasuke left, I turned to Temari and Gaara. They were both pondering about what we had all learned.

"That was certainly enlightening," Temari grunted, kicking off her kitten slippers, "So three years of your life is a blank…"

Moaning in protest against her musings, I leaned against Gaara, ready to just close my eyes and forget everything all over again. Something wasn't right, even now…

"Yet I don't know everything. Orochimaru letting me go makes no sense, and it feels like something else happened. Jeez, maybe I'm just paranoid, but this isn't right."

Thoughtful, Gaara traced the lines of my palm while I ranted.

"The arrival of the Ten-Tails could explain it. Could have knocked a few memories in your head loose?" Temari said, attempting helpfulness.

My head hurt. I was annoyed.

"Maybe, Temari…"

For the rest of the day I was left questioning myself, helping Temari keep house, and trying to ignore the gnawing feeling of unease. Gaara had to go to another meeting, and Kankuro had disappeared completely. Naruto and Sasuke were training-occasionally a horrific bang would sound, signalling their sparring.

My unease grew however, when I sat down to enjoy a nice peach. Somehow, staring at the sweet fruit caused memories to swirl inside my head at a dizzying pace.

* * *

Orochimaru would always bring me peaches and white roses. We would walk outside together. One memory in particular saw me licking the sticky residue of the peach I was eating, and I was still sore from surgery. Orochimaru was smiling.

"You look just like your mother," he told me, tucking a rose into my hair, "She also liked peaches, and white roses were her favourite."

This made me smile. He rarely spoke about my mother, but when he did it made me happy.

We both stopped to sit under a sakura tree, watching the petals fall in a beautiful disarray of pink confetti. In this memory, I was around about eleven years old, and wondering why Orochimaru was being so nice to me. For most of my life he had being a cold and evil, but now he was acting almost as if he cared about me.

Orochimaru threw me another peach, which I gladly accepted.

"Your mother…she was a wonderful woman," he had whispered to me, his yellow eyes finding my silver ones, "I feel such regret Akuma. I didn't know about you until I found you in Amegakure…"

This was unusual. He was saddened.

"I was with her for only a short while before I fled across the border from ninja, but that was enough time. It was easy to fall in love with her. Yet she was already married, and her husband would be returning soon…I had to leave before he came back."

At eleven years old, I didn't understand. I slurped at my peach, giddy with glee that I wasn't in my dark cell. Orochimaru had changed my cell into a proper bedroom, but he still locked it…

"Was mother pretty?" I asked, swinging my legs from the tree branch.

He nodded, peering up at me serenely.

"Very. The prettiest around, Akuma," he replied, offering his hand to let me down.

Silence fell around us as he observed our surroundings, before he finally ruffled my hair.

"I'm sorry, child. It seems I've harmed the one person I should never have harmed, but I only learnt the truth yesterday…your mother was two months pregnant when her husband returned home."

I sucked the peach juice from my fingers, examining him. Still, I didn't understand, but I knew what he was saying was important. Orochimaru hugged me to his side, letting out a silent string of expletives.

"I have done a lot wrong, but you are the best result I have ever achieved. An unexpected one, but the best all the same. I'm just glad I have spent so long with you, but I'm saddened that for most of it you were very unhappy."

At that point, I giggled nervously.

"I could deal with it. After all, you always came back for me."

I passed him one of my many white roses while he stared at me, humming as I did so. The look on his face…it was one of up most regret. Orochimaru sighed.

"I'm sorry…I just realised you share your mothers strength."

With that, the memory ended, concluding with me hugging my white roses to my chest, continuing my humming. Orochimaru just followed, silent, his expression grim.

If I had being paying more attention, I would have realised what he had being saying to me, and I would have stayed perhaps. If I had listened, I would have realised that he was someone important.

I would have realised he was my father.

* * *

**Well...That was an unexpected bomb in the plot, aye? Poor Orochimaru, carrying out experiments on his own child, only to realise he's the father? Thinking about it, it's not only tragic, but also twisted and slightly sick...I have weird issues in plot writing...**

**But please review! Review to your hearts content, and make it constructive criticism if you please ;) I aim to improve, so bring it on! **

**Also, chapter 13 up tomorrow hopefully (since I have the day off! xD yay!) **


	13. Chapter 13: The Books Last Page

**I admit, I thought there would be more to write for this story, but I think it feels right to close things up finally, and to let poor Akiko and Gaara settle before anymore strange things happen...in the end, I guess, there's a point when you think 'enough is enough'. Thank you to anyone who has followed this story to the end, I am grateful for you taking an interest in my first ever story on FanFiction. Here's the final: Enjoy :)**

* * *

All mystery in my life seemed solved now. It felt like an unfinished novel had finally concluded its ending. The final details had being filled in, and now the book was closed and placed on the shelf. It had done its job now: I was informed.

Gaara was stunned by what we had both learnt, but Sasuke wasn't surprised. He had suspected as much, but he hadn't wanted to jump to conclusions. He had just wanted, apparently, to knock a few ideas loose in my head in order for me to find out the truth.

Yet I look nothing like Orochimaru, although, on closer inspection…when I smiled my lips sometimes quirked in the corner like his did. But the resemblance stops there.

Gaara asked for my hand in marriage after almost a year of being together. The proposal, thank goodness, was not cheesy or sickly sweet, for which I am eternally grateful. If anything it was a near disaster as far as romantics go. He asked me to be his wife after his clumsy attempts at cooking up a delicious meal, which had me in a fit of giggles when he managed to burn everything. Really, it was just fine. I wasn't into the whole 'perfect' proposal thing, because what really mattered was who I would be marrying, and who I would be marrying was the most thoughtful, caring and protective Gaara, who I loved with all my heart despite how he couldn't cook a simple damn meal.

We married in the height of summer, when the sun was blazing and the air was crisp. It was quiet; us and our closest friends and family, both ridiculously happy. Temari cried hard, into the shoulder of Shikamaru, and Kankuro…I managed to patch things up with him.

It was apparent Gaara hadn't quite forgiven him yet, but the atmosphere wasn't filled with a hostile vibe anymore. In fact, Kankuro seemed almost glad that I was married, saying that we wouldn't have worked out anyway. He was too 'rough around the edges', he claimed, and I needed someone who would be gentle like Gaara.

Things only got better. We had our first child during our first year of marriage. Her name is Momoka, and although she has inherited my Kekkei Genkai, she is a gentle bairn. We only have to worry if I accidentally eat her peaches…

Gaara is a wonderful father too. He's protective and stern, but Momoka adores him completely. I'm already her teacher, since she has my Kekkei Genkai, and while Gaara works Temari also helps in her training. For a while Kankuro was a little impatient with the entire baby thing, but in time he finally softened to Momoka's gentle ways, crumbling to dust as Momoka pleaded with him to carry her to his puppet workshop. He became the perfect babysitter, extremely protective, and Momoka loves his puppets despite not having the skill to use them. She helps paint them instead.

Also, Sasuke is something like a brother to me, since we did both train and live together at one point, and he visits occasionally, much to Momoka's delight since he always brings her a new sword of some kind. She's becoming quite the prodigy with her swordsmanship skills, which surprised everyone since we're more long range fighting in combat.

With baby number two on the way, I'm very happy. What more can I want? I have a loving family, an amazing husband, a beautiful little girl and a comfortable life…_yes, I'm very happy_. I'm not the typical stay at home mum either, as I've made my own money income by being an artist. I get requests all the time from customers, and have painted hundreds of portraits, landscapes and even a few nudes…

Life is blissful, and I couldn't ask for more. I'm just grateful for the way things have turned out. For now, everything is peaceful, but who knows? Maybe something will happen that no one had expected.

* * *

**If you thought there would be more, I am sorry. It feels right to end it here: it's comfortable. **

**Review if you wish, ask questions or whatever, but I promised a sequel and it will come in time! It will be called...'_Spiral Fall'. _ **

**I will update this story when I start the first chapter of 'Spiral Fall' so people know when to start reading if they wish :) For now, bye bye! Thank you once again if you took the time to read my story! **


End file.
